


missing home

by thirixm



Category: Chess - Rice/Ulvaeus/Andersson
Genre: Banter, Love Confessions, M/M, but like in subtext, its literally just them going back and forth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirixm/pseuds/thirixm
Summary: Freddie never asks about Russia until he does - once.
Relationships: Anatoly Sergievsky/Frederick Trumper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	missing home

“What was it like in Russia?”

Anatoly stills, allowing for Freddie to steal the cigarette from his hand. He was never curious about Russia. It took him a long enough time for him separate Russia from him as an individual.

“How do you want me to answer?”

Freddie hums and blows smoke in his face. “I’m not gonna criticize you if you miss it. I just wanted to know.”

“I don’t think about it as often as you think I do.”

He takes his cigarette back. Freddie shoots him a withering look.

Anatoly tries not to think about it too much. He considers all the things he left behind and has reconsidered them many times afterwards. He can’t ignore the way he yearns for home on days when it snows.

“I’d like to go back once everything settles,” he says between the period of silence between himself and Freddie.

It’s easy to blame the Cold War for everything that transpired. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t still blame himself, but he wonders if everything would’ve been different had he not been used as ammunition in political affairs.

“Yeah,” he agreed absentmindedly.

He feels he should have something to say.

“You should come with me.”

Freddie snorts, then ducks his head and hides the fond smile behind his hand. He wishes he could see it more - wishes that he wouldn’t hide it so freely.

“Will you teach me Russian?”

He wonders if that was meant to be teasing. He looks at him and a fleeting thought shakes him.

“I will.”

Of course he misses Russia, but to go back alone, he thinks he would miss America more.


End file.
